Heretofore, phase modulation of microwave signals has been accomplished by rerouting the microwave signal through parallel transmission lines with different physical lengths. Since the phase change of a signal passed through a transmission line is a linear function of the length of the transmission line, each phase change has required an additional parallel transmission line.